Ch'ee-shep's Multiversal Dossiers
by THE Glorious Him
Summary: A compilation of basic information about my OCs. All entries are subject to updates and there are more entries to come. If there is any other information you think I should include, let me know.
1. Xal 'Kalek

"First Blade" Xal 'Kalek

Name: Xal 'Kalek

Species: Sangheili

Age: 95 years as of 2590

Height: 8'6"

Weight: 415 lbs

Hair: N/A

Eyes: Heterochromatic (blue and orange)

Skin: Very dark, nearly black, lots of scars

Color Alignment: White/Black _(peace through ruthlessness, tribalism)_

Franchise:_ Halo_

Stories: _Warriors of Remnant (Halo x Rwby crossover)_

Biography

A warrior, even as a child he knew that the only path was to fight, for The Great Journey, for the glory of all Sangheili and the Covenant. He quickly rose above his peers with his above average size and his ability to quickly adapt to the needs of the battlefield. He had but one rival, his brother, Resa. His strength, devotion, and penchant for violence quickly drew the attention of the Hierarchs who offered him a position with the Order of the Silent Shadow where he carried out his orders ruthlessly and without question. By the time the war with the humans began, he was a First Blade while his brother had risen to the rank of Field Marshal.

After many years of war and an ocean of blood, Resa began to question the reasons for the war against the humans, any other species would have been absorbed by now, he had seen heroism and bravery, determination and audacity, did that not deserve a place on The Great Journey? Resa was respected warrior and leader and many shared his sentiment. The High Prophets saw a chance of rebellion, and so sent Xal to silence his brother's dissent. Regret, sadness, sentimentality, all emotion was buried deep within as he had been trained. Xal carried out his orders with the chilling efficiency his Order was known for, a whisper and a flash of red light was all the warning anyone ever got.

Xal continued his part in the crusade, silencing rebels and exterminating particularly annoying humans, until the Great Schism, until it all fell apart. The Prophets betrayed him, favoring beasts and pirates, violating the Writ of Union. Xal is much like the rest of his species in that he does not take kindly to betrayal, he turned his sword against the San'Shyuum and those loyal to them, hunting them, ruthlessly killing all he could find.

Xal continued to fight through High Charity, even after the Flood snaked its tendrils the once great city's halls, he and his squad fought through traitors and abominations for many long hours before reaching a phantom and escaping with their lives.

Xal no longer had the stomach for war, everything he had ever fought for was a lie, everything he had done, all the blood on his hands, it was all for nothing! He felt soulless, he had no fight left, he wanted peace for himself and his people, and yet, fighting was all he knew, so he found new targets, his fellow Sangheili. When the series of civil wars known as the "Blooding Years" came to pass, Xal fought to defend his home from opportunistic warlords and rival keeps, after those had been defeated, he turned his blade to those who still upheld the Covenant, eventually crossing paths with Jul 'Mdama. 'Mdama told him of the Irukan, how the humans planned to starve them out, to take Sangheili worlds for themselves, to keep his people on their knees. This prompted investigation, for years Xal hunted ONI agents and stole as much information as he could.

It seemed that peace with the humans was impossible as long as ONI existed, this galaxy wasn't big enough for both species, only one could rule. But how to knock humanity off their new found pedestal? Answers were unclear until she came into power, the mad AI, Cortana, she learned of his desire to destroy ONI, and agreed with his sentiment, she pointed him towards installations that would get him the numbers he needed, the Midnight Facilities, Xal assembled his squad, telling them all he knew, partly through loyalty and partly through begrudging agreement, they joined him. His squad, along with the people freed from the space prisons, Xal systematically destroyed ONI, Cortana's AIs and cowards pointing the way to more facilities and agents. All that humanity learned from ONI research was erased, agents killed without mercy.

By the time Cortana fell from power, the agency was gone, all their research was gone. And without ONI, the UNSC could no longer control the Outer Colonies, leading to starvation and stagnation in the Inner Colonies, but Xal was pleased. If humans must suffer so Sangheili may thrive, so be it.


	2. Phil

"Flaming Knight" Phil

Name: Phil

Species: Undead

Age: Unknown

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 270 lbs

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Brown

Skin: Brown, Slightly Orange

Color Alignment: White/Red _(Action through morality, Heroism)_

Franchise: Dark Souls

Stories:_ The Way of Blue (Dragon Age x Dark Souls crossover) (WIP)_

Biography

Phil is the archetypal knight in shining armor, the fairytale prince, the hero who slays the monsters and rescues the maidens… someone born in the wrong world. Lothric is no place for heroes, what can be saved when everything is doomed to die? What happy endings can there be in a world without happiness?

After awakening from his grave, with no memories and no voice, hearing only the call of the First Flame, Phil did his best to find out. The world cared not for his optimism and did its best to break him, but Phil always moved forward, never letting go of the tenderness in his heart, even discovering new things about himself, one thing being that he was a gifted pyromancer. Phil never stopped being the hero, he might not be able to save anyone, but he would try, even if it killed him a thousand times over. He believed everyone deserves kindness, even if they tried to kill him twice, even if they were a gargoyle faced jerk, but especially if they were a pretty witch he found in a dungeon.

But was that all he could do for these people? His friends? The people that trusted him? Eygon? Could he only give them kindness and grant their final wishes? He thought so until a series of discoveries: the Firekeeper's eyes, the Painted World, and the Ringed City. His eyes were opened, had lost so many, but he could save the rest, make a future for those who were still with him and for the world itself. For once, the hero must embrace darkness.


	3. Emeria

"Titan's Dream" Emeria

Name: Emeria

Species: Eldrazi

Age: Questionable, most likely 19 as of X784

Height: 5'5"

Weight: N/A (Doesn't believe in gravity or mass)

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Variable, mostly brown, occasionally flashes magenta

Skin: Brown

Color Alignment: Colorless _(Transcendence, Chaos)_

Franchise: Magic the Gathering

Stories: Untitled _Fairy Tail x Magic: The Gathering_ crossover

Biography

Above the plane of Innistrad sits a silver moon, trapped inside this moon is an incomprehensible creature with unfathomable power, the eldrazi titan, Emrakul. Somewhere, deep within Emrakul's mind, one of many areas that the titan is barely aware of, a dream was taking place. What was it about? No one could possibly know, but that isn't important, what is important, was the being it produced, a child.

A thing of chaos forced into an orderly form by a timeless beings subconscious thoughts, a limited mind with a limitless form. Once thought became reality, another part of Emrakul took notice of this new cell mate and felt… something. Longing? Some twisted form of affection? Regardless, a new way to play the game revealed itself, and so a rift in space was opened, and the child, Emeria, was flung through the Blind Eternities, with only the chaos and the aether to guide her.


End file.
